


Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Orange is the New Black, Riverdale (TV 2017), Scream Queens (TV 2015), Split (2016), Steven Universe - Fandom, The Fosters (TV 2013), more to be added - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Comfort, Drunk kiss, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Gals being pals, Hints of abusive relationship, Kidnapping, Kissing, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of kidnapping, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Kisses, Prison, Solitary Confinement, death tw, forehead kiss, make out sessions, more to be added - Freeform, near death tw, prompt list, transphobia TW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: {Prompt credits to khirsahle on tumblr}1. “Good morning” kiss - Betty/Veronica (Riverdale)2. Kiss on the forehead - Lapis/Peridot (Steven Universe)3. Drunk/sloppy kiss - Chanel/Libby (Scream Queens)4. Awkward kiss - Emma/Mariana (The Fosters)5. Angry kiss - Josie/Valerie (Riverdale)6. “I’m sorry” kiss - Mariana/Emma (The Fosters)7. “I’ve missed you” kiss - Casey/Marcia (Split)8. Seductive kiss - Maritza/Daya (Orange Is The New Black)9. “War’s End” kiss - Gloria/Sophia (Orange Is The New Black)10. “Goodbye” kiss11. “I almost lost you” kiss12. Kiss on the nose13. Kiss on the ear14. Kiss on the neck15. Kiss on the back16. French kiss17. Shy kiss18. Surprised kiss19. Sad kiss20. Exhausted parents kiss21. Jealous kiss22. Giggly kiss23. Last kiss24. Returned from the dead kiss25. “We can never be together” kiss





	1. Good Morning Kiss (Betty/Veronica)

Beep! Beep! Beep!

 

Veronica groans as her alarm blares in her ear, the girl regretting the decision to set her volume to full blast.

After a few minutes of trying to ignore the obnoxious sound, Veronica forces herself to sit up, reaching over and silencing her phone alarm. The teenager is about to get up when she hears a soft snore. Veronica immediately smiles. _Betty._  Just the blonde's name in itself makes Veronica's heart melt. She could say it all day. _Betty, Betty, Betty, Betty._

Veronica wishes she could spend the day cuddling her girlfriend. Now _that_ would be perfect. "Mm....Veronica?" Veronica looks down in surprise at her girlfriend, Betty.The blonde blinks drowsily up at her, yawning and stretching her arms. Veronica smiles down at Betty, and leans towards her, pressing their lips together. Betty smiles drowsily into the kiss and pulls Veronica on top of her, giggling as Veronica grins clumsily. "I think we should just stay in bed." Betty whispers against Veronica's lips, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck. "Oh really?" 

Betty smiles against her girlfriend's lips. "Mhm." 

"And why is that?" Veronica whispers, snuggling up against the taller girl. 

"Because I love you, and I _really_ don't want to watch Archie and Jug pine for each other without knowing it."

Veronica laughs at that, tilting her head back. "Fair point. I'll call in sick."

Betty smiles, her eyes glowing with affection.

 

"And I'll go get breakfast ready."

Veronica smiles and gives Betty one last kiss before grabbing her phone. She stops and grins.

_What would she do without Betty?_


	2. Kiss On The Forehead(Lapis/Peridot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot comforts Lapis when Steven sacrifices himself.

"Lapis?" Peridot shakily stands on the levitating lid of a garbage can, making sure to balance herself with her hands. She stares at the blue gem worryingly, waiting for a response. Lapis has her head down, covered by her hands.

"Lapis..." The green gem whimpers, leaping off the lid clumsily and sits next to her friend. Her eyes soften as she hears Lapis sniff, wiping her tears away. "He's gone, Peridot." Peridot looks up in surprise when Lapis finally speaks, her voice barely above a whisper. "The crystal gems wi-" The green gem is interrupted by Lapis slamming her fists down, causing rain to plummet from the newly formed storm clouds.

"Peridot, he's captured by homeworld. You of all gems should know how much security they have." Peridot flinches at the thought of her life on homeworld. If only she hadn't submitted the list of inhabitants to Yellow Diamond. Steven would be safe right now, probably watching Camp Pining Hearts with them, or hanging out at the strange structure he called "The big donut." The green gen sighs and lets her gaze lift to meet Lapis's. She must sense her guilt, because the blue gem's eyes soften. "Hey... I didn't mean it like that-"

"No Lapis, it is my fault! If it hadn't uploaded the list, Yellow Diamond wouldn't have captured Steven!" Lapis scoots closer to Peridot, cradling the green gem in her arms. 

"We'll be okay." She whispers, resting her head on top of Peridot's. She repeats it again, softly kissing Peridot's gem.

"We'll be okay."


	3. Drunk/Sloppy Kiss - Chanel/Libby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As usual, Chanel is drunk, and her lips aren't used for just insulting #5.

"Number Five!"

Libby flinches at Chanel's sharp tone as the former kappa president walks towards her, her eyes already undressing her. Libby feels the familiar heat prick her skin, and with just a look, Libby's under Chanel Oberlin's spell, just like any other poor unfortunate soul.

Chanel's lips are warm as usual. It's ironic, Libby ponders, for such a cold person to have such warm lips. _Well_ , lips are lips. Chanel's lips however, are Libby's guilty pleasure. They taste like strawberries with a hint of vodka.

Like every other day, Libby's pinned against the nearest wall as Chanel's mouth attacks her neck. More marks she'll have to lie to Zayday about in the morning. It's a shame, Zayday's her friend, but she knows she wouldn't understand. She wouldn't understand how it feels to want, no need Chanel Oberlin. 

Pretty soon, Libby's clothes are thrown to the floor, as usual, and just for a moment, Chanel whispers things in her ear; nice things. Well, nice for Chanel standards. Most would probably find them horrible, but Libby lives for the destructive yet comforting words that slip out of the blonde's mouth. They make her feel **wanted. After all, that's all she wants.**

Libby wakes up alone, with nothing but cold sheets and hickeys as a sign Chanel was there.

As usual, Libby scolds herself for being so foolish.


	4. Awkward Kiss - Emma/Mariana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Mariana are really excited that they won the robotics competition.

The two girls are laughing, relief and joy evident through their slumped shoulders and grins. "I can't believe we did it! We won!" Emma grins at Mariana, her blue eyes shining. Mariana grins back, and she's not sure why, but Emma's eyes look just like the sky; beautiful and blue. She doesn't realize she's blushing until she realizes she's staring into Emma's eyes.

_Whoops._

Emma gives her a smirk and raises an eyebrow. She looks as if she's going to ask her something, and then hesitates. Mariana doesn't know how she hasn't realized how hot Emma is with a ponytail, but she certainly realizes it when she pushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

Now, there's an awkward silence, and the two girls are staring at their feet, sneaking occasional glances at each other, blushing and looking down when they catch the other. Mariana decides to stare at her shoes, watching their feet shuffle awkwardly. 

The girl makes the mistake of looking up at the same time the redhead does, and now they're staring at each other, and wow, Emma's eyes are beautiful. So are her lips; Mariana decides to stare at Emma's lips.

And suddenly, they're kissing. It's awkward, and clumsily, and desperate, but soft. Emma tastes like Diet Coke, and Mariana usually hates the taste of soda in general, but this is an exception. She sighs into the kiss as Emma cups her face, and oh, Emma suddenly _moans._ Mariana takes that as a good sign, and softy bites her lip, and oh, she's against the wall now. Emma moans again and slides her hands around Mariana's hips, causing the girl to groan. Mariana hopes this never ends. 

Of course, they have to break for air. The two catch their breath, and Emma steps back, her eyes widened. 

"What did we just do?" 

The redhead whispers, lust still evident in her eyes. Mariana doesn't have an answer, so she stares at her feet again. After what seems like an eternity, she answers. "I think- I think we made out." Both girls blush at Mariana's words, and the girl believes she sees Emma's lips curl into a hint of a shy smile. 

"I think we did."

"Whoops."

"Yeah, whoops."

_Both girls know it wasn't accidental._


	5. Angry Kiss - Josie/Valerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Josie gets angry, she gets angry.

"Valerie!"

Valerie jumps at her friend's sharp tone, slamming her locker shut. "Yeah?" She asks, raising an eyebrow at her fellow Pussycat. Josie steps closer, pressing her finger against Valerie's chest. "You've been with gingerlocks this whole time!" Josie glares into Valerie's eyes, refusing to look away. Valerie stares back, not ready to back down quite yet. "So what?"

That seems to piss her bandmate off, because Josie's eyes widen in anger and disbelief. "Excuse me?" Valerie glares back at the girl, standing her ground. "I said; so what?" 

Valerie is slammed against the lockers so fast and so hard she's sure Josie is some sort of demon. "Listen here Valerie Brown; you do not disrespect me. Especially when I tell you that dumb pumpkin-head is trouble, and you go fawn over him anyway! You will not see Archie _ever_ again if that's what it takes." 

Valerie blinks in surprise, noticing how close Josie is. She smells good. Valerie internally slaps herself for thinking of that at this very moment. After a few moments of silence, Valerie regains her composure. 

"How do you plan to keep me away from someone I see almost every day?"

It seems bad luck is out to get Valerie, because at that very moment, Archie is walking towards them. Even worse, Josie spots him. 

"Hey Archie!" The teenage boy looks up at the two, walking towards them with a half smile. Before Valerie can say anything, a pair of lips are slammed against hers, and _oh. Josie's an_ _excellent kisser._

Josie's lips attack hers, and the two's bodies press against each other, and Valerie _certainly_ doesn't enjoy it.

But then, the warmth's gone, and she opens her eyes, _not because she misses Josie kissing her,_ and Josie is already halfway down the hall.

To Valerie's left stands an open mouthed Archie, and she's uncertain how he feels, but she's certain about one thing:

She's going to get Josie angry more often.


	6. "I'm Sorry Kiss" - Emma/Mariana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariana figured Emma didn't care anymore. Boy, she was wrong.

Mariana grunts at the sting of alcohol against the large bruise on her leg, trying her best to be quiet as she applies the liquid. She was in the school bathroom after all. She couldn't afford to be caught, if her parents found out she was doing roller derby of all things, and forged her mother's signature, she'd be done for sure. The girl focuses back to her bruise, which currently accompanied many others, a few in the shape of a handprint. _Yeah_ , her moms would _definitely_ kill her if they found out. 

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" 

Mariana jumps as the door swings open, and Emma Kurtzmann of all people walks into the small bathroom. The brunette looks up at her, and of course, she scowls, and opens her mouth to spout something fowl, but stops as her eyes widen. "What?" Mariana feels fear ebb in her chest. _Did she have something on her shirt? maybe her shoelaces were untied?_ "Oh my god...what happened to you?" Mariana can't help but blush. That's what Emma was freaking out about- a few bruises? She still cared? Emma walks closer, examining the bruises with worry in her eyes. "Mariana- did someone do this to you?" The brunette's eyes sadden, her eyes beginning to water. "Are-are you doing this to yourself?" The latina looks at Emma in surprise, shocked she'd even suggest that. "What? Of course not!"

Emma clearly isn't amused, because she stares at her, and grips her shoulders, and oh, she forgot what it felt like to be so close to Emma. Usually, after Emma pulled her close, they'd kiss. And Emma would kiss her soft and slow- until one of them decided it was time to heat things up. Mariana figures Emma must remember too, because her eyes flash down to Mariana's lips for a second before looking back up, clearly ashamed she still has those kind of feelings towards her sort of ex. 

 

"They're from roller derby." Emma surely isn't listening, due to the fact she's now cupping Mariana's face and examining a bruise on her cheek. The bruise must be close to her mouth, because Emma's looking at that again.

 

"Emma?" The brunette leans a bit closer, and oh, she can smell Emma's perfume. Emma doesn't respond, do to the fact she's pressing her mouth against Mariana's. It's a quick, sad kiss, and it screams "I'm sorry I still love you." 

Mariana sighs into the kiss and tries to pull Emma even closer, but the brunette pulls away, letting to of Mariana. The girl tries to stop her, but before she can even say Emma's name, she's gone. Just like any hope Mariana had of getting over the brunette.

 


	7. "I've missed you kiss" - Casey/Marcia (Split)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Au where Marcia doesn't die}
> 
> When Casey lets Marcia out, it seems both girls don't realize how much they mean to each other.

"Marcia?" Casey feels her throat tighten as she sees a clothing hanger trying to open the door. Was it really her? What is it wasn't?

"Marcia, it's Casey!"

The brunette whispers into the door, a tear slipping down her cheek. What if Marcia was dead? What if "The Beast" had gotten in there and was simply luring her in? She'd already seen Claire's dead body, just in the other room. It was strange, but she seemed to feel no remorse for the blonde. She was more focused on finding a way out, finding _Marcia_. Ever since the two had been trapped in that bunker together, she'd grown awfully attached. Perhaps, if they weren't victims of a psychopathic inhumane pedophile, Casey would sit down to ponder her feelings towards the girl. It was certainly more than simple admiration. Perhaps, this was what a crush felt like.

"Casey?!"

The brunette looks up in surprise at the shaking door, opening it quickly. Marcia falls onto Casey's arms, sighing in exhaustion. Casey can't help but feel a wave of relief. _Thank god._

Marcia looks up at her, and _oh_ , her eyes are beautiful. The two are staring at each other, and a million things are running through Casey's brain. Does Marcia feel the same way? Does she even care about her? Should she kiss her? Is Marcia going to kiss her? Should she settle for a hug instead? 

Maybe it's just her nerves, or the fact she hasn't had a proper meal in quite sometime, but it seems Marcia is thinking of similar matters. The girl's gaze seems to flash from Casey's eyes to her lips a few times, and is she _blushing?_

Casey offers the girl a smile, a nervous one at that. "Let's get out of here, yeah?"

Marcia bites her lip and returns the smile, her eyes shining with relief.

As Casey walks the opposite way, she's surprised to feel a hand pull her back. She turns, and oh, Marcia's kissing her now.

Their lips move softly and slowly, and Marcia lets her hand brush Casey's cheek, the girl then pulling away.

"I missed you. I was so worried." Marcia whispers against her lips, making Casey smile.  

"I missed you too." 


	8. Seductive kiss - Maritza/Dayanara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Au where instead of Daya and Bennett falling in love, it's Daya and Maritza}  
> It's funny, once Maritza gets out of solitary, they're fucking like bunnies.

The second she spots Daya, Maritza storms by the women surrounding her, demanding to know what happened, and grabs her fellow inmate, dragging her right to the bathroom.

The second they're in the stall, Daya slams their lips together, causing Maritza to moan in relief. It's been too long since they've kissed. Maritza backs her lover's body against the wall, smirking as Daya moans into the kiss. Before long, Maritza begins kissing her girlfriend's jawline, smiling as Daya pants.

"Mar..."

"Mhm?"

Daya tangles her hands in her lover's hair, gasping as Maritza drags her teeth over her pulse point. "Please..." The woman continues to assault Daya's neck, sucking on the skin. She stops for a moment, looking up at her girlfriend.

"You know, I was so lonely in there..."

Daya smiles and kisses the girl's forehead. "I missed you." She smirks before adding "And your lips." 

Maritza smirks and kisses the girl quickly before snaking her arms around Daya's neck. 

"I missed you too babe." The girl grins before pushing her onto the toilet seat and straddling her hips. 

"Now, let's make up for lost times, shall we?"


	9. War's End Kiss - Gloria/Sophia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she's trying to convince Sophia to help the dying guard, Gloria lets her feelings get the best of her.

"Please Sophia, you have to help us- this guard, he can't die!"

Gloria looks up at her friend, searching her gaze for even a sliver of pity. The woman had to understand their current situation; if this man dies, Daya would be immediately sent to max, and never return. She'd fail Aleida. How would she break that news to her? 'Sorry, your daughter stole a guard's gun and shot him in the dick, now she's in max.' She wouldn't be able to live with herself. 

Sophia stares down at the guard coldly, as if his life meant nothing. As the man spews transphobic slurs, and spits in the woman's face, Sophia looks almost amused for a second, scoffing. 

Gloria most positively does _not_ find that hot. "In that case, you can bleed out." Sophia turns and shrugs at her, and oh, she really wants to make out with the woman.

"Please- for me."

Now that, makes Sophia turn around. The two's gazes lock, and Gloria feels herself leaning forward, trying to catch a glimpse of any emotion from her friend. 

The woman seems skeptical, as if she was debating wether it was worth it to save the man or let him bleed out like he deserved.

"Gloria I-" 

"Please, please, please. You have to Sophia, I- I can't let Daya go to max." 

Sophia's eyes soften for a moment, and she searches Gloria's gaze, as if she was trying to say something. After a few moments of silence, the woman gives her a curt nod. 

"I'll do it for _you._ Not him."

_God bless this beautiful, amazing, smart, generous woman._

Gloria's so thankful; so overjoyed; that she leaps forward and presses their lips together.

Oh, Sophia's lips are softer than she'd been imagining for the past few nights, and now she's kissing back, and there's a hand on her cheek. Gloria sighs into the kiss, relief flooding through her small body. 

_Finally, the ongoing war in her brain of 'Do I just like having a close girl-friend or do I want Sophia to be my actual girlfriend' is over._

The woman can't help but feel a wave of disappointment as her newfound lover pulls away, smiling down at her. 

"We can finish this later. But for now, we should probably get _him_  to medical." Sophia nods to the passed out guard bleeding out on the floor.

Gloria smiles and brushes a strand of hair from Sophia's face. Of all the places she could've confronted her strange feelings, this was certainly most dramatic.

"Yeah yeah. He probably couldn't handle watching us make out anyway."

For the first time since she's gotten back, Sophia grins.


End file.
